User talk:Septimus Halfmoon
Welcome Hello Septimus Halfmoon, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ancient Legends: New Beginnings - Part VI (Experimental) page. Please leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 11:44, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Chat answer To answer your question from the chat, the General in charge of the Legion in High Rock before Roderic Acques was a now deceased General that was never named. He died in Evermore, killed by Jo'Khar, in 4E 213. 21:13, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Game of Thrones Do you want the Aulds to hold a title in the Kingdom of Shornhelm? Since the Duchy of Meir Darguard and the Lordships of Meir Thorval and White Haven haven't been claimed by any users yet. Or do you want to just keep them as a Noble Family in the city of Shornhelm? 15:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Cassinder Auld Why is Cassinder wearing the Wolf Armor of the Companions if he is a Knight? Is he a former Companion or something? Also, a question, which Knight Order does he belong to? 22:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. So about Beren, since I am currently writing the story of the War of Sucession do you want me to include him? All I would need is to know which child of Titus Mede II he fought for. 01:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, just one more thing. Why did you add those two other images of Tiberius? The Penitus Oculatus one and the the one in Emperor's Robes. 02:56, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Tiberius What? He'd either be in the Legion or in the Penitus Oculatus, not both. If he was a General then he wouldn't be a member of the Penitus Oculatus. 11:21, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, but I would same some not lots. The Penitus Oculatus were the ones closest to Augurius when he was going insane and paranoid when the rebellions started. He sentenced innocent people to death in the Imperial City due to his paranoia. Which is why most of the Penitus Oculatus deserted in High Rock after the Battle of Daggerfall. Most of the current Penitus Oculatus now were new members recruited after the Rebellion when they no longer were bodyguards and just became spies. Only the old members would have any loyalty to the Medes. 22:01, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Emeric What do you mean that the EETC was recently revived? It never went away. 12:34, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :That was in Windhelm, and even there it never died. The headquarters there was just run down because of the piracy on their shipments. The EETC still had the headquarters in Solitude as well as the contact in Raven Rock and its trade routes with Morrowind. As it had monopoly over the shipments in the eastern provinces. Though no doubt they lost some partners in Morrowind do to it going independent in the begining of the 4th Era. Even so, it had the backing of the Empire so it was never going away. 00:02, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I've updated the blog, and added the previously forgotten composition of the courts in High Rock. Due to this you should probably update Emeric's page, as Master of Trade is not a position in the court. The position is called Castallen, as I've chosen to combine the Steward position and the Master of Trade/Coin position. 12:19, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Gaban Lariat's death It was poison. Jarrin Root that caused a heart attack. House Auld can be involved in the plot, be the inside man. 11:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) GoT Faction Yesyou may create a faction, but 1000 strong if way too high. Just as a reference point the whole Stormcloak garrison in Skyrim is 1000 men strong, and each Legion is 300 men strong. So around 100-200 men would make way more sense. Anything larger and the Empire would've taken action against them since they wouldn't be able to hide 1000 deserters from the Penitus Oculatus. 10:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :That is fine. 11:19, April 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: One last thing He wouldn't have any Nightingale Powers, but sure. 12:52, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Heroes Yes and yes. The Nerevarine is still in Akavir and will appear when an RP is set there. However his family is still in Tamriel, and now rule over Morrowind. Jina Nerevar and Joran Nerevar are some of his decendents. As for the Hero of Kvatch, he didn't leave any family behind, since he left for the Shiverig Isles before settling down. But he is Sheogorath now and has been for the past 227 years. 23:33, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :That RP won't be for a very long time. But yes, that'd be me. 23:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Prequel BMC Story The Nerevarine travelled alone to Akavir, so there wouldn't be a companion to tell the story. It has already been confirmed by Master Neloth that the Nerevarine was a Dunmer Male. 12:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :If you want to do a story for the BMC you can. But I have plans for the Nerevarine, his story will be told in a future RP. 00:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::The Nerevarine wouldn't be found unless he wants to. He is dealing with some things in Akavir and as such is in hiding, so that is why he won't appear till much later. 01:01, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::They would yearn for Vivec as well. Anyway the Nerevarine doesn't come back so they'd be destined to fail. Seems like a 'useless' story, one that will not leave any impact. 02:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Jax Yeah, sure. Go ahead. :D SunnyWuzHere (talk) 11:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Damo Wasn't Damo taken to High Rock by Wolfida? 23:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Prequel Story I know the perfect prequel story to tell. Jax and Helseth in the Stormcrown Rebellion. Or their adventures elsewhere, since Jax barely had any character development. 03:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. If you want to read what happened during the Stormcrown Rebellion in Morrowind you can look over part 4 of the RP. 11:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Morrowind Officially there is no date, since it is never given to us. We only learn more about Morrowind's current status during the Dragonborn DLC. What we learn is that House Redoran took over after the Argonian Invasion, since they were the ones that stopped the Argonians. I've put the date for the end of the invasion for 4E 19 and the date of the end of Helseth's reign as 4E 21. 03:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Dunmer FYI, Dunmer only live for around 300 years without magical means of expanding their life span. Similar to most humans living around 70 years and Bretons living for around 60, due to their mixed blood. 02:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. 02:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Prequel Altmer Why does the deceased Altmer have an Amulet of the Elder Council? There was no Elder Council at the time of the Stormcrown Rebellion. Emperor Augurius disbanded them shortly after he came into power. 17:53, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Makes sense. 23:57, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Battles Yes. 02:21, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Blades Red and White Color. Grandmaster's Armor. 18:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :If it is only one Blade then it is fine. 12:17, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Redoran Struggle In Return of the Septim Dynasty I made a few Redoran characters. One of them is Balyn Omoran, who is the Captain of the Redoran Guard. You can include him in your story if you wish. Also if you want to know what House Redoran did in the Stormcrown Rebellion I suggest reading parts 3 and 4. Or at least just the House Redoran parts . Use ctrl F to find those specific parts. One thing of note. During part 3 is when the year changes to 4E 214, after the battle of Taneth is over. I also believe that in part 2 Darius Septim received a Redoran messenger, who told them of House Redoran's intentions of joining in an alliance with him. I didn't name the messenger so you can make him be whomever you want. 22:25, May 14, 2015 (UTC) GoT Fight Let's not take too long with that fight. We need Edgar back in Shornhelm to continue the plot. Since Damo is outnumbered 4 to 1 his skills won't mean much, but he can still take out one of the two minor Knight characters before he is captured by Edgar and his men. 12:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) GoT Plots You should correct what Emeric said. The plan was to pin the High King's murder on Edgar, not frame him for a nonexistant plot against the queen. Since that wouldn't tie the loose end of Gaban's death. 00:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) GoT Maxicut and I are waiting for you in Game of Thrones. 22:34, June 1, 2015 (UTC) AoI If you still want to take part in AoI, I have returned. If you don't want to for whatever reason, I completely understand. Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:25, June 20, 2015 (UTC) AGoT High King Barnand Bantien was very young during the Stormcrown Rebellion, he wasn't even married. That is why the throne of Daggerfall went to his sister. Wouldn't really make all that much sense for him to have a bastard son. Even if he could have, his son would be a teenager now. 09:09, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :We already have two royal bastards in the story, one of whom is the bartard brother of the late High King (Lyon). The other being Jovron. Don't think we need another one. 20:13, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Glory and Bite It makes no sense for Glory to exist. Tiberius already has a unique sword, that is Daedric. Glory is weaker. It makes no sense for him to switch from Titan's Bite to Glory. 03:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Tiberius Lex Prematurely editing his page has kind of backfired, since he cannot be appointed the Knight-Captain of the Crowned Phoenix Knights for the reasons I posted on the RP. You will have to re-edit his page to fix that. 04:22, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :A Knight-Captain can wear what he likes. Only if his monarch ordered him to wear the Order's armor would he truely have to always wear it. Sir Matthias of Evermore is Knight-Captain of the Lion Knights and wears his own personal set of armor, not the Order's traditional set. 10:21, July 16, 2015 (UTC)